


The ruby assasin

by Deadpoollover123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dystopian, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpoollover123/pseuds/Deadpoollover123
Summary: I not doing a description fight me!





	The ruby assasin

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a novel so please if it's bad blame it on autocorrect

My name is Cleo just Cleo nothing really fancy and no it doesn't stand for Cleopatra am just an average mito in the city nothing else I go to the same school every day pray that the god's to give the emperor long life in the same place that everybody else prays at always sit in the middle of the class, looks average . smarts average, In sports, I'm just as good as everyone else nothing specific except this everyone in the cities eyes are pitch black devoid of any emotion mine are dark brown. By the time I was 2 I had begun to wear contacts no one sells contacts nowadays so my parents had to make their own contacts why you see anyone seen with any colour eyes except black is to be executed on the spot by anyone so yeah, the reason why I'm like this simple I'm a mistake born on the wrong date, the wrong place, the wrong colour of eyes the wrong parents . My parents were what everyone calls the outcasts they were against the empire they live on the edge of the city like way edge of the city an inch close to the gates, everyone tends to live closer to the emperor or at least tries to but not my parents they made a point of living as far from the emperor's palace as possible . When they had me they decided not to take the journey to the hospital and just have me there in the house where the doctors or executors as my parents called them could not drive out the all emotion from me turning my eyes black. I was "homeschooled" taught by my father I learned how to kill animals including humans which is illegal by the way, I was according to my father the best sharpshooter in all of the city, I learned to cook with everything and anything best cook in the whole city my mother used to say. Yeah, life was rough but we were good we had a roof over our head food 3 times a day and some clothes.I used to think it was all I wanted in life until one day it was my birthday I was 12 I was baking bread with the flour I had ground outside and a few herbs I had planted for seasoning suddenly the door burst open my mother looked up from where she was writing a letter and retrieved a gun from her back jean pocket my father made it a law in the house that we carry a gun on us at all I now see why that was necessary seeing as my mum had brought out her gun I brought mine out to and pointed it at the intruder . My father was standing in front of me his head hanging low to men dressed in all black stared at me

"Put the gun down now if not the man gets it " the other twirls his gun threateningly at us, my mother slowly raises her hands I do the same she looks at me and then at the men

" We don't have any money" the one twirling the gun looks at her

"You and your husband are under arrest for plotting against the emperor"

I looked at my parents my hands began to shake what had they done I knew that they were not the most adherent followers to the emperor but they never actually plotted against him what was he talking about , my mother avoids my gaze so I looked at my father for the first time in my life I see him cry he turned around and looked at the two men

"my daughter had nothing to do with this"

The man gestured at me to come to him, slowly I walked towards him then he roughly grabbed my chin and stared deep into my eyes I began thanking all the god's I knew of that because I was going outside this morning I decided to wear my contacts,I kept my face as slack as I could a mask I had perfected since I could walk he let go of my chin and looked to the man beside him

"She's clear"

his voice was as monotone as ever the man that had twirled the gun nodded and pointed the gun at my parents

"No!"

I screamed I saw the man's hands raised as if to hit me and then everything went black


End file.
